Finding Destiny/Transcript
This the transcript for the movie, Finding Destiny. Scene 1: Prologue * Disney Pictures logo. * Animation Studios logo. * movie opens with a truck from the Marine Life Institute cruising along the California highway. Inside the truck, was a giant water tank with a whale shark family of three: a mother (Debra), a father (Danny), and a child (Destiny). * Young Destiny: ''gasps Mommy, daddy! I hear the ocean! * '''Danny:' Oh, be careful, Destiny-! * Destiny bumps into a wall. * Young Destiny: 'Ow. * '''Debra: '''Are you okay, Destiny? * '''Young Destiny: '''I'm okay, mommy. * ''truck arrives at the institute. It cuts to Destiny's parents in the enclosure, while Destiny herself gets loaded into the enclosure last. * '''Danny: Welcome to our new home, Destiny! * Female: Ladies and gentlemen, meet our newest additions to the Marine Life Institutes. Danny, Debra, and their child, Destiny. They are whale sharks. * Young Destiny: Wow! * Destiny swims up to the glass, but bumps into it. * Young Destiny: '''Ow! * '''Danny: '''Careful! * '''Boy: What's wrong with her? * Female: Oh. Destiny's just near-sighted. That means she can't see very well. noises are heard from another end Oh! And that must be our other new arrivals! * Young Destiny: '''Who's there? * '''Danny: '''Well, let's go find out, Destiny! * '''Debra: Yes, let's! * whale sharks swim up to the gate-like window in their pool, and they find a family of three beluga whales on the other side. * * * days later... * [Inside the Open Ocean exhibit, Young Dory is in her bed, singing to herself. She stops when she hears her mother Jenny crying.] * Young Dory: out Mommy? * Jenny: What's gonna happen to her? * Charlie: her There, there, Jenny. * Young Dory: Oh no. Don't cry, mommy, don't cry. * Jenny: Do you think she... She can make it on her own, Charlie? * Charlie: Oh, honey. It'll be okay. * Dory finds a purple seashell. * Young Dory: Mommy loves purple shells. * Dory determinedly swims up to the shell, which is lying near the raging undertow. She squeezes her tail under it in an attempt to lift it up when her parents show up. * Jenny: Dory! DORY!!! * Dory stops what she's doing. * Young Dory: Mommy? as she gets swept into the undertow * Jenny and Charlie: ''DORY!!!'' * Young Dory: MOMMY, DADDY! * Dory hyperventilates in a panic as she spins through the pipes. She is eventually shot out into the ocean. The poor little fish is lost and alone. * Young Dory: Mommy? Daddy? * [Young Dory swims off into the distance. The next morning at the Marine Life Institute, it cuts to Young Destiny sleeping in her enclosure. She slowly wakes up. Young Destiny swims out of bed in an excited mood.] * Young Destiny: Dory, Dory! into a wall Ow. * Destiny moves up to the pipe. * Young Destiny: whale Hellooooooo! Doooooryyyyyyyyy! response Doooryyyyy? voice Dory? Dory? * and Debra wake up only to find Destiny sniffling. * Debra: What's the matter, Destiny? * Young Destiny: sadly Dory's gone. * swims into Danny and Debra's fins. * Danny: Oh, sweetheart. * Debra: It'll be okay. * Scene 2: Destiny's Life Scene 3: Gill's Story